Guide:Comprehensive Melee Guide for Beginners, Intermediates, and Advanced
Melee Guide – By LegitPride and -King__Melee. In collaboration with -StereoLove/ILYx3 (Please thank her for being such a kind moderator to have spent the time helping) :) Special Thanks to: topsykretts 3 and dynasty for helping add pictures to the guide! (Couldn't have done it without you two xD) The point of this guide is to establish a guide for future generations of Meleers Melee Weapons Small Arms Weapons (Non-Double Slash) *M9 Knife/Professional/Veteran/Champion (Default) *Sickle (GP) *Bowie Knife (GP) *M11 Tactical Knife (NX) *Tiger Strider (NX) *Tracker Knife (NX) Long Ranged Weapons (Double Slash) *G.I. Shovel (GP) *Kukri (GP) *Tomahawk (GP) *Survival Machete (GP : Restriction : Must Be In A Level Four Clan To Use) *Machete (NX) *Ninjato (NX) *Dom Pedro Sword (NX) Festive Weapons: Given to players based on events going on. Ex. Halloween Sickle for Halloween. *Snow Shovel *Halloween Sickle *Turkey Leg There are many different types of melee weapons. Some are more powerful then others. Some are used more then others. Regular Weapons The Default M9 The first knife anyone gets is the M9. The M9’s left clicks deal 35-40 damage per strike, making it a 3 hit kill. The left slash attack for the M9 is a double slash attack. The right click is a lunging stab. Its right clicks do somewhere between 50 and 60 damage which is a two hit kill. The right click is some what slow and requires a draw back to attack again. M9 has extremely short range and can easily be outranged by longer range weapons such a s the Dom Pedro Sword. Because the M9 requires you to get close to another player, it is harder to use. The best way to use M9 is to time the left click (right click if you are truly pro) and aim for the head. M9’s notorious fast strikes allow the most hits per second out of any melee weapon, and thus if you actually TRY to AIM for the HEAD you might get in a few lucky swipes here and there. This knife is not recommended but you should use it if you do not wish to spend NX/GP on a melee weapon. The M9 is most commonly used by hackers, super knifers, and spammers. Facts: It is possible to one hit kill with M9, but it is extremely rare. The Sickle Sickle is probably one of the best weapons you can get. It has good range and its attack is a lot better then your M9. The sickle has two types of attacks. The left click does a quick single slash . The right click is a slow thrust stab. The sickle will require 2 – 3 hits to kill someone. The sickle very notorious for lottoing. You will headshot when you least expect it. The sickle is recommended for pros and newbs alike. If you are starting out I recommend this weapon. Facts: It can out range tracker and sometimes tracker out ranges it. Bowie Knife The Bowie Knife is recommend for pros and pros beyond pros. This weapon is extremely slo w and therefore extremely hard to use. It can be used to hit an enemy if you use your timing. The left click is a single attack even though it looks like it is doing a double attack. Right Click is a stab motion it is hardly used cause of how slow it goes. On the bright side it’s a two hit kill. Glitches: This weapon is known for messing up. Sometimes if you do right click too much and try doing left click it will do a right click. Facts: It is possible for the knife to be single hit it is rare. Known to be the favorite weapon of a certain pro in KM… M11 Tactical Knife The M11 Tactical Knife is probably the hardest weapon to use next to the Bowie. The left click is a single hit but really fast and it does somewhere between 20-40 Damage. Making this weapon a three hit kill. The Right Click is the fastest of the single hit weapons it does a thrusting motion. Even with the Right Click M11 is still a three hit kill. Facts: It is possible for a M11 to be two hit but it is rare. Tiger Strider The Tiger Strider is an extremely hard weapon to use. It is a two hit kill, it does a slash with t he left click and a thrust with the right. It doesn’t have much range but it makes it for it with incredible damage. It can deal one hit kill to the back with either the left or right click. The draw animation is probably the coolest of the weapons. Fact: It is part of a weapon tree M9 – M11 – Tracker Knife – Tiger Strider. Tracker Knife Currently, the Tracker Knife is the most bought melee weapon in Combat Arms. It is a two hit kill weapon. T he left click does a slash and takes down close to 70 hp. The right click is even more powerful its close to 80 if timed right and you hit the enemy in the back it will be a instant kill. The portability is 2nd highest in the game after Caltrops and as such is used frequently by freerunners. It is an extremely efficient killing machine. I recommend you aim for head because there is a very small latency between when you click your mouse and when the hit is actually executed. Fact: TRACKER has been known to be an extremely overpowered weapon. The Shovel This weapon is not seen much anymore. It is used by an elite class of meleers that learn h ow to kill. The Left click to this GI SHOVEL is a slow downward strike but if timed right it can become extremely deadly. The Right Click is probably the slowest of the double swing weapons. It is two hits to kill. The Kukri This weapon is just as hard as GI SHOVEL. This weapon is one of the best GP weapo ns. The left click is a down strike and is a single hit. The right does a double swing. The weapon can kill someone in 2 hits. FACTS: This weapon has a long right and left click time it right you can hit your enemies from far away. The Tomahawk This weapon during the 08 and 09 season was called the strider axe and hammer. Since the n the name has become just the Toma. This weapon next to the TIGER STRIDER and the BAILSONG KNIFE is known to have one of the coolest introductions. The opening scene does a flip and the user catches it. This weapon is very slow so being cautious is what it’s all about with this weapon. It is about as slow as the machete. The left click does a slow downward strike and can kill someone in two hits. The Right Click is a double and is also very slow and can kill someone if both hits land. The Balisong Knife It is probably one of the weakest knifes on Combat Arms. It has a low attack to the left swing and a half double to the right. This weapon’s insanely low damage usually requires you to get a headshot on the first try or risk getting lit or worst… Facts: Do not try to buy this knife if you are inexperienced. Side effects include but are not limited to facepalming, banging on keyboard, or asking for a refund. The Survival Machete The SURVIVAL MACHETE is an interesting weapon. As my brother and friends call it’s a “Tennis Racket”. The left click does a downward swing and can be slow. The Right Click however is fast and looks like a “Tennis Racket” in my opinion. This weapon is two hit kill. Fact: This weapon is usually considered a waiting weapon which means most people wait to attack. The Ninjato This weapon is known as the Jato for short. It has a fast double swing and fast left click swing. This weapon does a great 2 hit kill. Fact: This weapon can be one of the easiest weapons to kill with. Has a variant called the Gold Ninjato which has increased range (approaching Dom’s range) and improved damage (Gold Jato is always a 2 hit kill). Fact: This was the a popular weapon of pros until better weapons such as the Tracker Knife and Dom Pedro Sword came out. Its popularity was further diminished by the release of the Red Ninjato and Gold Ninjato, why pay NX when you can get a better weapon for free? The Dom Pedro This weapon is one of the best weapons in the game. It is considered “noobish” by many players cause of its range and power. This is one of the OP weapons. It has a Two Hit Kill. Fact: If you hit someone in the back with left or right click u will sometimes 1 Hit Ko. Festival Weapons These are weapons handed out by Nexon for special events going on in the world. Halloween Sickle The Halloween sickle is an over powered version of the sickle. It is a going to be a two hit kill no more three hits. The attacks are the same as the normal sickle. This weapon is sometimes considered to be just like the tracker. Turkey Leg This weapon just like the other double hit weapons. It’s almost slow as KURKI and sometimes compared to MACHETE. You love to eat turkey why not have it in the face? Candy Cane This weapon is close to the Gold Ninjato. The weapon is a single hit to the back and is powerful the left click is like a stab from appearances. Candy's very tasty, why not have it in the face? Melee Styles There are so many styles in melee that it’s impossible to keep track of. However there is no unique style everyone has their own. All will be described to the best of my ability, but avoiding bias may be hard. Spamming and Spammers Spamming is the art of holding down your left click or right click never letting go of the button. Despite what people thing spamming is a legit tactic even though it is extremely frowned upon. The people who just hold down the button are known as the Common Spammer. Spam should only be used if you have no idea what you're doing. Common Spammers These are usually your beginners in melee and are usually preyed on by the pros. Hold down your left click and right click and you will know your spamming. To kill a spammer all it usually takes is aim for the head and use your range. Baiter This is most commonly seen. Most people call it side stepping and that is basically what it is. You move at the last second and attack. The only good tactic is to outwait the baiter and attack him when he makes a mistake. Most pros are baiters as one mistake could cost the game. This is the recommended for most players that want to stay alive. Shifters These people use shifting to gain higher control of their weapon. Shifting IS NOT ENCOURAGED by this guide. This section is dedicated to educating readers on how to protect themselves from shifters. If you see a shifter you should report him immediately. Please do not try this because running with knives is not okay. The only way to beat a shifter is to aim for head and time it PERFECTLY. This is extremely difficult and it is recommended that you stay clear of shifters at all cost. If he/she has more speed than you do no try to run because he will catch up and backstab you. Try to back up and wait for his shift to end before attempted to attack him. Important Factors Range This is the very first thing a meleer should learn. You learn that you will be able to hit farther then expected. So practice a couple swings. Aim Second thing everyone should learn is aim. Aim for the head no matter what. Until you become pro and kill effectively aim for the head. Then even if you are pro learn where you enemy is going next. For general tips for melee beginners, see here and here. Melee Weapon Stats Notable Players SammyBoo (Dead) Titles: Leader of MeleeRoyalty, Number 1 with Dom, HeadShotting Player Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation, MeleeRoyalty Personality: Completely hates other pros if they kill him. Known to be quiet at times and interesting during others. Nice to people he has never met. Known to be a teacher for meleeing arts. Has a Giant Ego. KingSlash (Inactive) Titles: Original Number 1 Meleer, Leader of MeleeKings, Number 1 with Sickle Clan Most Famous For: MeleeKings Skills: Relies highly on his sickle but is good with other weapons as well. Rumored to have clutched 1 v 8 in CW… Personality: Quiet, non-caring about players he’s never met, Ego centered. Has a highly respected opinion. SourTaco (Inactive) Titles: Jato user, number 3 Combat Arms Clan Most Famous For: Exsteria Skills: relies highly on double swinging weapons. Personality: Willing to get to know people but will not get to know noobs. Teaches for a price. Nice and known to be cousins with SweetTaco. Berserkodin (Active) Titles: Number 1 with Tracker, Clan Most Famous For: None Personality: Nice and Quiet, Fun to play with. Gimp10 (Active) Titles: Clan Leader, Clan Changer, New Number 1 for Tracker, Old Meleer Clan Most Famous For: Whatever clan’s he’s in. Skills: Relies heavily on Tracker and Jato. Personality: Quiet, Fun to be around, don’t want to mess with him, knows how to be a leader. DarkVivan (Inactive) Titles: VexReborn Clan Most Famous For: VexReborn Skills: knows how to use both double and single swinging weapons. Personality: Only talks when there is something to say. Opinion is usually valued based and fun tuned. Rumored to be partly responsible for LegitPride’s rise to top 10... Dxbrandon- (Inactive) Titles: The Silent One Clan Most Famous For: Knife Mafia Personality: Talks, Has a valued opinion but mostly keeps to himself. Dnrkdk (Inactive) Titles: WAS Head Admin of MeleeNation Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation Skills: Known to be very good with both double and single swinging weapons. Known to hs when least expected. Personality: Smart, doesn’t like to be Bored, Quiet, Hates to See QQ or be QQed at or spammed at. Rumored to be responsible for why LegitPride hates MN… Dover_RKO (Inactive) Titles: Filmier, Last of the Sickle non shifters Clan Most Famous For: Watch Ma Dust Skills: and knows how to hs Personality: Hates Hackers, he thinks everyone hacks. Films to report but needs to learn not all people hack. Usually mean and unpersuasive, recently has become nicer. Known to comment on videos that he posted years ago. MNMecking (Inactive) Titles: None Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation(Short While), Knife Mafia Skills: Accuracy, he bases his attack based on accuracy which he can kill at a alarming rate. Personality: Defensive, quiet, un-caring, cunning and skillful Triggerrrrrr (Inactive) Titles: Headshotter Clan Most Famous For: MiniCo Skills: he uses a Dom Pedro Sword but can use other weapons Personality: Quiet, Fun to be around with. Solderius (Inactive) Titles: the Leader of Knife Mafia, Preacher of Non Shift Clan Most Famous For: Knife Mafia Personality: Nice if you are legit. Will hate you if you are a shifter (That's why you shouldn't shift) Kentrahl (Inactive) Titles: Survivor Clan Most Famous For: MeleeNation Skills: Known to use double swinging weapons and single swinging weapons. He was known to follow command and be a effective warrior Personality: Quiet, Loyal Follower LegitPride (Active) Titles: The New Meleer, First New Gen Meleer to reach Top 10, Lucky Number 7 Clan Most Famous For: MeleeRoyalty (Formerly) Skills: Taught by –King__Melee in the art of melee. Has the ability to learn and improve at an alarming rate given adequate motivation. Prefers Tracker and Dom Pedro over most melee weapons. Is known to achieve massive amounts of kills in short periods of time, possibly more than King… Personality: Nice enough once you get to know him. Has a sense of honor and loyalty to those he favors. Has recently taken up teaching other meleers. Known to roam snipers only games in JF. He is known to hate MR. Shifting It should be known that shifting is an exploit that increases your range, and delays the time of your attack while making it look like you are only sprinting. It is an exploit and therefore against the rules of the game. Using this exploit will result in punishment by Nexon, and like all other glitches and exploits should be avoided at all costs. Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides Category:Walkthroughs Category:Walkthrough